Mary's Song
by nienerz
Summary: This is a fanfic about Harry ad Ginny. They are muggles, and they live a few houses down from each other. Harry's parents are alive. Song by Taylor Swift, characters by J.K.Rowling, plot line by Nienerz.


Mary's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Characters, so yeah…

(a/n- sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was grounded for doing stupid stuff. Hope u guys enjoy reading! My 1st songfic. Yay!) Song is underlined, and the story isn't. Got that? Good.

She said, "I was seven and you were nine, and I looked at you like the stars that shined! In the sky, the pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love. And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes, and said 'Oh, my, my, my…'

Harry and Ginny are laying down next to the creek near Harry's parents house.

"Ginny, quit staring at me like that." Said Harry, getting a little freaked out by the way Ginny looked at him.

Ginny frowned and answered, "Quit staring at you how?"

"Like, like I'm piece of candy, I dunno." Harry mumbled under his breath. "No! Is it bothering you?" Came the stubborn reply he knew was coming. He just sighed and said "Yes. Just close them so no bugs get in them, okay?" He didn't expect that to work, but he heard Ginny whisper, "Okay." After a few minutes, Harry turned around and saw that she fell asleep. Ginny snuggled closer to Harry to keep warm, and he thought she said something, but it was real soft and because of the crickets, Harry thought he heard wrong. But he was pretty sure he heard, "I love you Harry." And just the thought of that made him smile…

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger then me. You never did, you never did.

Take me back when the world was our one black wide, I dared you to kiss me & ran when you tried. Just two kids you and I. Oh my, my, my, my.

I was 16 when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But you're eyes still shined, like pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two us; they never believed we'd really fall in love, and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes, and said 'Oh, my, my, my…'

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, 2 a.m. riding in you're truck. And all I'd need, was you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very 1st fight, the slamming at doors instead of kissing goodnight! You stayed outside, till the morning light. Oh my, my, my, my.

"Go and hang out with Cho, I mean, she's more "mature" than me, right!" Ginny yelled at Harry, tears in her eyes, (a/n- she's 14). "Go hang out with you're stupid little whore! See if I care!" and with that, Ginny slammed the door in his face.

Harry banged on the door, yelling Ginny's name. "Ginny! Ginny, I'm sorry! Ginny!" Finally the door opens, but it's not Ginny who answers. "Percy, you've got to let me explain." Harry started, but Percy interrupted him. "No, I don't have to do anything, Potter." Percy's voice was cold, & it made Harry flinch. "We'd appreciate it if you left." Then Percy closed the door, and turned and held Ginny in his arms.

Hours passed and all the Weasleys came & left, but the one Harry really wanted to see never exited the house. Harry was given some strange looks from them, but he decided to ignore them. Ron & Hermione came out to keep him company, but they had to keep them out. Harry called his parents to tell them what he was doing and his parents said not to get sick. Eventually, at 4 a.m. Ginny came out and told Harry he was forgiven. "Now get you're stupid arse in the house!" she whispered/shrieked in his ears. Harry was so glad that he kissed her sweetly and slow. That was when they learned the greatest thing about breakups, were the makeups.

A few years had gone & come around, we were sittin' at our favorite spot in town, and you looked at me got down on one knee. Take me to the time when we walked down the aisle, our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said "I do," and I did too. Take me home where we met so many years before, we'll rock our babies on that very front porch! After all that time you and I. I'll be 87 you'll be 89, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky. Oh my, my, my.


End file.
